


The April Fool

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernarual RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader is an evil genius!, Swearing, pranks all the pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: April Fools Day is the day that most of the crew of Supernatural feared. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were pranksters all the time anyways, but usually this day was 100 times worse. The crew was nervous and they should have been, the kings of pranks were on set today.





	The April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing Bloom of Spring, Seasons of Love Challenge on Tumblr. I had way too much fun finding a bunch of pranks. Also, the Twitter prank last yesterday (March 22, 2018) added fuel to my fire and is referenced here. :)

April Fools Day is the day that most of the crew of Supernatural feared. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were pranksters all the time anyways, but usually this day was 100 times worse. The crew was nervous and they should have been, the kings of pranks were on set today.

“Morning guys,” Jared said with a yawn to Jensen and Misha as they walked into his trailer. “I’m just gonna grab a water, you guys want anything?” Looking back over his shoulder seeing them shake their heads no turning back to the fridge as he opened it. “Holy fuck!”

“What? What’s wrong,” Jensen jumped out of his seat going to Jared.

“My fridge is now staring at me.” Jensen burst into uncontrollable laughter as he comes up beside his best friend.

“Wait what,” Misha asked standing up to take a look joining Jensen in his laughter. Every item in the fridge had two googly eyes glued to them. 

“Okay, which one of you did this,” demanded Jared.

Both Jensen and Misha held up their hands replying in tandem, “don’t look at me.” Jared eyed his friends suspiciously before shaking his head and shutting the door.

“Whatever, let’s go. Let’s get this show on the road.” Jared lead the way to the stage to start the day of filming.

*******

The boys were given a short break during filming to reset the stage for the next scene.

“Ohhh chocolate chip cookies, my favorite,” Jensen exclaimed as he picked one up to take a bite. “Pft! That is not a chocolate chip cookie,” Jensen spit out the offending food. 

“What is it? Raisin,” Jared enquired.

“Nope, potatoes and black beans. That was a let down.” Jensen shared a bitch face with Jared. “Guess I will just have a doughnut,” Jensen lifted the lid to the Krispy Kreme box. “Oh come on!”

Jared broke out laughing. Whipping away a tear, “Oh that’s a good one,” he stated before grabbing an apple out of the doughnut box. “Misha was this your doing?” Misha reached for a chocolate egg before turning to Jared.

“The vegetables? Heck no!” Misha unwrapped his egg and took a bite. “Ahhhh! Pft!” A slimy yellow mess came flying out of his mouth. “Okay, who dipped a raw egg in chocolate,” he yelled out. The crew all looked up with shocked expressions on their face. 

“That wasn’t you? Man, you are really dedicated to your own pranks. Falling for one yourself trying to make it seem like you are not the one doing it,” Jensen narrowed his eyes at his friend.

“It’s not me! I swear!”

*******

“Misha open up” Alex demanded as he pounded on the trailer door.

“Dude, what has your panties in a bunch,” queried Jensen. 

“Which of you Asshats did it,” seethed Alex.

“Did what?” Jared rose from his spot motioning for Alex to sit down.

“Here let me get you a drink, I was already getting something for these two then you can tell us what is going on,” Misha offered. Alex sat in the seat offered him as Jared moved to sit next to Jensen on the sofa. 

“Sorry, I’m out of the good stuff, Coke will have to do,” Misha apologized setting four glasses on the table, “now what did one of us supposedly do?”

Alex let out a deep sigh, “I went back to my trailer after that last scene. I had left a box of cereal on the counter after lunch, and when I came back it was knocked over and there looked to be a mouse in it. I freaked out and threw the box outside. I then went into the bathroom to wash my hands and there was another mouse in there. I grabbed a broom and smacked it. Well when I looked down it wasn’t a mouse. It was a fucking beetroot. So which one of you jerks did it?” Alexed let out a huff as the three oversized children laughed at him.

“God I wish I would have thought of that. That’s a good one,” Jared exclaimed as he lifted his drink to his lips, “Ahhh! What the hell?!” The drink exploded in his face as the other glasses did the same thing.

“Misha, what did you do,” Jensen glared as he drew a hand across his face clearing the liquid off of himself.

“I...I didn’t do anything,” Misha stuttered.

“There are mentos in the ice cubes. Damn it Misha,” Jared hollered as he made is way to the bathroom to clean up. The door shut behind him with a bang. A moment later Jensen, Alex, and Misha heard a loud pop and Jared yelped, “Damn it Misha!”

“I didn’t do anything! What now?!”

A seething Jared stormed out of the bathroom, “poppers under the toilet seat, really?”

“It wasn’t me! Why would I do that to my own bathroom? I swear, someone is doing this, it’s a setup I swear!”

“Whatever, let’s just go over to my trailer for this read through.”

The boys headed over to Jared’s trailer where there was a cake sitting on the counter. “Dude that cake looks awesome let’s dig in,” Jensen smiled before grabbing a knife from the drawer. Cutting into the cake he sighed, “really Jay? I thought you were over Misha’s pranks but you do one yourself?”

“What are you talking about?”

“This is sponges covered in frosting.”

“It’s you! You are doing this and trying to set everything up to look like I’m pranking everyone, aren’t you,” Misha questioned as he peered at Jared.

Alex laughed as he sat down on the sofa and grabbed a handful of skittles tossing them into his mouth. “Dude that is gross!”

“What,” Jensen asked.

“When you are expecting Skittles but it is a handful Skittles, M&M’s, and Reese's Pieces all together it is gross. What kind of twisted person are you man?” Jared looked shocked at Alex’s question.

“I would never do that and you know it. Here, I have Mike and Ikes, and Tootsie Rolls,” he handed the candy container to Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex pulled out a Tootsie Roll putting the rest of the container in his lap. “Seriously man, come on,” he said holding up a carrot. 

“Who has been messing with my candy stash? Which one of you jerks did this?” Jared was met with three shocked faces.

There was a knock at the door, “Ummm Mr. Padalecki you are needed on set, We can’t find Mr. Ackles, Collins, or Calvert, please tell me you are in there,” a PA called.

“They are in here, we will be there in a minute. Let’s just drop this and get today over with.”

*******

_Twitter feeds everywhere_  
@jarpad I wish I could be more like @mishacollins  
@mishacollins I’m happy to give you pointers, friend.  
@JensenAckles ?  
@Alex9Calvert ???

“Dude, you hacked my Twitter again,” Jared groans.

“No I didn’t, I swear,” Misha defended himself.

“Then why do I have a tweets says, ‘I wish I could be more like Misha Collins’ huh?”

“I don’t know!”

“You even responded to it you ass!”

“I don’t even have my phone, how could I have responded? Look, Jensen and Alex responded too. One of them must be setting me up!”

“Hey! Don’t drag me into this. I don’t have my phone either.” All of them looked towards Alex.

“What? My phone is in Jared’s trailer, I left it in there accidentally!”

“Who the hell is doing all of this,” Jensen wondered out loud.

“I don’t know, but my phone is in Jared’s trailer too, let’s go back there. Maybe we will find some clues,” Misha stated.

*******

“See look, my phone is right there and here is Misha’s,” Alex said with relief.

“Seriously, who the hell is doing this? Has the crew finally gotten enough of our pranks and are retaliating,” Jensen wonders aloud.

“Hello boys,” you say spinning in your chair, “how was your day?” You smile sweetly at your husband and friends.

“Truthfully sweetheart it’s been the worst. You know how these two are always pulling pranks on me?” You nod, “well someone has been setting up pranks trying to frame me in all of it?”

“Is that so? That sounds like the ultimate April Fools Day prank, pranking people and making it seem like it was someone else.” You were trying your hardest to keep a straight face.

Jared, Alex, and Jensen all looked at each other before turning back to you, “it was you” they exclaimed together at the same time. You busted out laughing as a huge smile rose on your face.

“Busted.”

“What? It was you?” Misha looked shocked at the turn of events.

“I’m sorry love, but sometimes you are too easy of a target. Plus you are all pretty dumb to leave your phones unlocked. I mean really, you are all easy targets.”

“But how did you do it? How did you not get caught? There are so many people on this lot and no one has seen you going in and out,” Alex said giving you a quizzical look.

You shrugged your shoulders, “What can I say, I’m a ninja.” You send a wink to your husband who is staring at his phone.

“Oh come on! Everyone on twitter thinks I did this too,” he wines.

“Nope, not all. There is one person who said something about Alex having all of our phones and using it for payback,” Jensen laughs.

“Well I think we should set this straight,” Jared says pulling up Facebook live shaking the phone at you, “shall we?”

“Yes! We need to let the world know who exactly the mastermind is behind all of this before people start writing fanfiction about all of this. We need to tell the world that my wife is an evil genius!”

“Awww Mish, won’t that upset your Overlord status,” you chuckle at him.

“Worth it,” he says leaning in and giving you a kiss as Jared starts up the live feed.


End file.
